This invention relates to animal leashes and other means used to restrain animals while they are being taken for a walk or while tethered to stationary objects, specifically to an animal leash, and method for its manufacture, with various embodiments of the present invention having three or more flexible cords connected together in end-to-end working relation by one or more cord-locking mechanisms, at least one of the cords being stretchable, and a second cord supporting a freely rotatable handle configured for a secure user grip. Two separable clamping members form each cord-locking mechanism, with threaded fasteners firmly fixing them together during use around cords extending in opposite directions. Each tubular passage, formed by opposing channels in the paired clamping members and into which the blunt end of one cord can be inserted, has a combination of angled teeth and ridges configured to grip any flexible cord substantially filing it, to prevent the secured cord from being suddenly withdrawn when a significant extracting force is applied, such as that which would be expected from a lunging animal attached to the leash. The dimension and number of channels formed in each clamping member during manufacture can vary. Thus, the present invention can use a single stretchable central cord to secure one animal, multiple stretchable central cords to secure an exceptionally large or strong animal, or multiple stretchable central cords to simultaneously secure more than one animal. When three cords and two cord-locking mechanisms would be used to secure one animal, it is contemplated for each cord-locking mechanism to have a tapering octagonal configuration and for the three cords to be unequal in length, with the centrally positioned cord being stretchable, significantly longer than the other two cords, and connected between the narrow ends of the two cord-locking mechanisms. The ends of the two shorter cords would each be secured within the wider end of a different cord-locking mechanism, so as to be formed into a loop. During use of the present invention, a snap-bolt or other type of clip would be attached to the shortest loop, for connection to the type of D-ring typically found on animal collars, while the other looped cord would be threaded through an axial bore in the freely rotatable handle. The stretchable center cord would be made from rubber or an extruded rubber-like material having a small amount of longitudinal stretch, enough to allow a lunging animal to move slowly forward a short distance beyond the non-stretched length of the leash, after which the animal would be promptly caused to reverse its direction of movement and expediently withdraw from its lunging position without injury to animal or the person connected to it on the other end of the leash. The combination of slightly stretchable cord and freely rotating handle contemplated by the present invention would enhance the comfort of animal and animal handler alike during a walk, protect an animal when it is secured to stationary objects during attempts to lunge at out-of-reach objects, as well as protect the hands, wrists, arms, shoulders, neck, back, hips, and knees of animal handlers from the sudden and substantial wrenching movement that would otherwise be experienced during attempts to control an active animal. Thus, although not limited thereto, one preferred application of the present invention would be for use by pet owners who may often be stiff or experience joint pain as a result of diseases such as osteoarthritis, since the present invention would give the pet owner gentle control of the pet, eliminate most of the jarring and jolting to hands, wrists, arms, shoulders, neck, back, hips, and/or knees during the handling of the pet, and give a pet owner more reaction time when his or her pet suddenly moves to lessen instability that could lead to a fall.
Walking an animal on a leash can be an uneventful experience, with the animal calmly moving at an even pace throughout the period of exercise and no bodily stress placed upon the person taking the animal for a walk. However, at any moment during a walk even the most well-mannered animal can be distracted by a fast moving squirrel, cat, bicycle, automobile, or child, resulting in an abrupt pulling force on the animal leash that can translate into a sudden wrenching motion to the wrists, hands, arms, shoulders, neck, knees, hips, and back of the person walking the animal. Many animal leashes are made from non-stretchable material and provide no protection from these types of sudden pulling forces that can unexpectedly occur. Even retractable animal leashes that allow more freedom of movement to an animal, do not prevent an abrupt jerking force to the arms, shoulders and back of the person using it to control the animal when it reaches the fully extended length of the coiled restraint cord. Occasionally such leashes can be pulled completely out of the hands of the owner when a large dog attached to the leash ardently pursues a squirrel or cat that is surprised by the dog and suddenly runs away from it. Although stretchable animal leashes made from bungee cord material, such as the stretch leash in U.S. Pat. No. 5,732663 to Manzella (1998), are effective for allowing dogs more freedom of movement while being walked and assisting dog owners in teaching dogs to heel, their extensive bungee-cord-like stretching ability does not make them as well-suited for handling dogs that are apt to frequently and unexpectedly lunge. Since the most preferred embodiment of the present invention is made from three separate cords, an elongated center cord and two looped end cords, the various cords can be made from the same material or different materials as dictated by the amount of cord stretch preferred in each intended application for the maximum user comfort. The quickly assembled and promptly separable cord-locking mechanisms provide easy access to the cords so that they can be easily exchanged to satisfy changing needs, such as the substitution of a longer cord, or one with more or less elasticity, as a puppy gains weight and matures into an adult dog, or for walking and tethering different pets owned by the same person. The cord-locking mechanisms of the present invention securely hold onto the ends of the animal leash cords until the threaded fasteners holding its two clamping members together are deliberately released. The rotating handle with its central core and bushing provide for both enhanced user comfort and prolonged durability of the outer foam grip. There is no known animal leash with all of the features of the present invention, or one that provides all of its advantages.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an animal leash that protects an animal owner""s hands, wrists, arms, shoulders, neck, hips, knees, and back from the sudden and substantial wrenching motion that is often experienced with other animal leashes when an animal that is being taken for a walk suddenly and forcefully lunges at an out-of-reach object. It is also an object of this invention to provide an animal leash that gives pet owners more time to react to sudden pet movement and thereby lessen the type of owner instability that can lead to a fall. It is a further object of this invention to provide an animal leash that also enhances the comfort of the animal as it lunges for an out-of-reach object. It is also an object of this invention to provide an animal leash that enhances the grip of the person using it for better control of the animal, as well as increased user comfort. A further object of this invention is to provide an animal leash that is made from weather-resistant materials, is sturdy and durable in construction, and easy to use. It is also an object of this invention to provide an animal leash with cord-locking devices that are compact and have an aesthetically pleasing design. A further object of this invention is to provide an animal leash that is not easily tangled during use, and can be adapted for changing needs, such as the maturing of a puppy into an adult dog. It is also an object of this invention to provide an animal leash that can be easily manufactured for a relatively inexpensive unit cost.
As described herein, properly manufactured and used, the present invention animal leash would provide a useful restraint for animals while they are being walked, particularly animals that have a tendency to unexpectedly and forcefully lunge at objects beyond their reach. The most preferred embodiment would have three cords secured in end-to-end relation by two locking mechanisms. The centrally positioned cord would be made from extruded construction and rubber or rubber-like materials that give it that capability of a small amount of longitudinal stretch, enough to allow a lunging animal to move slowly forward a short distance beyond the non-stretched length of the leash and then promptly urge the animal to slowly withdraw from its lunging position. As a result, the present invention absorbs most of the abrupt wrenching movement that would otherwise be translated to the animal owner""s hands, wrists, arms, shoulders, neck, hips, knees, and back, and be a likely cause of injury or pain. A comfort advantage would be provided to both animal and animal owner alike. Also, the additional time allowed while the stretchable cord is being extended, even though brief, would permit the person walking a pet to take a step forward, or otherwise react to regain balance, and lessen the likelihood of a fall. The three-part construction of the handle in the present invention also offers advantages to its user. The handle contains a central core with an axial bore that is slightly larger in dimension than the outside diameter of the supporting cord, so that the supporting cord is fully movable within the axial bore. The grip material that is directly in contact with the user""s hand is resilient and attached to a bushing so that it is independently rotatable from the central core. Such a multiple layer construction improves the durability of the outer grip material, thus giving the user an extended period of comfortable use. Also, since all pulling forces are translated through the bushing and central core, the resilient grip material remains in its original condition for a longer period of time, enhancing the grip of the person using it for better control of the attached animal. The plastic and foam rubber materials contemplated for manufacture of the preferred embodiment handle are all weather-resistant. Further, the swivel in the snap-bolt contemplated for animal collar attachment in the most preferred embodiment of the present invention animal leash helps to keep the longer middle cord from becoming easily tangled during use. In addition, the plastic and foam materials used for manufacture of the present invention, and the simple design of it components, allow it to be easily manufactured for a relatively inexpensive unit cost. The angled teeth and ridges in each channel within the clamping members of the most preferred cord-locking mechanism are used to accept and secure the ends of the three cords used, and provide a secure connection of the cords without slippage or separation until the clamping devices are deliberately released. It is contemplated for each cord-locking mechanism to be made from rigid, high impact strength materials, which would also be lightweight and easily handled, non-corroding and durable for extended use. The quickly assembled and separated clamping members in each cord-locking mechanism make the cords easily exchanged to satisfy changing needs, such as substitution of a longer cord, or one with more or less elasticity, as a puppy gains weight and matures into an adult dog, or for successively walking and tethering different pets owned by the same person.
The description herein provides the preferred embodiments of the present invention animal leash, but should not be construed as limiting its scope. For example, variations in the length of the cords used; the number of cords used; the materials from which the cords are made; the size and configuration of the locking mechanisms used; the number of angled teeth and ridges used in each channel of the clamping members; the thickness of the angled teeth and ridges used,; the number and size of the threaded fasteners used to connect the clamping members together in each locking mechanism used; and the type of dog collar connection used, other than those shown and described herein may be incorporated into the present invention. Thus the scope of the present invention should be determined by the appended claims and their legal equivalents, rather than the examples given.